


attic findings

by textbookchoices



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demons, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices
Summary: Sirius didn't mean to summon a demon.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198
Collections: Monster Cuties Flash 2020





	attic findings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



It had been an accident, believe it or not. Cleaning out the attic of all his mother and father's dark objects and spells after they'd died was a dangerous business, and summoning demons was... well.

Dangerous.

The markings on the floor were old, so old he hadn't seen them. So old that they weren't complete, chalk rubbed off on places, smeared in others, settled into the creaking wood in yet others. The book had been left half open on the floor, the black candle next to it long since gone out.

He should have known not to light the goddamn thing. _Lumos_ should have been plenty of light.

He'd lit the fucking candle.

And the demon had come.

Swirling black smoke exploded from the markings on the ground. In a proper summoning, the smoke stayed within it's enclosed circle, the demon bound to the witch or wizard who summoned it, a dangerous, unwieldy slave to their demands.

But this circle hadn't been enclosed. So many gaps in the chalk--it hadn't even been close. The smoke billowed past it's pathetic confines, swallowing the entire attic in darkness.

Sirius barely had time to scream in alarm before he was covered, choking on it, clutching at his throat.

And then it receded. Quickly, snapping backward toward a chair in the corner of the room where an old half-eaten mothball infested cushion sat atop it.

And a man.

He was young, maybe in his early twenties. Or at least, that's how he looked. Dark, wild hair, pale skin, and vividly green eyes staring at Sirius. He was also naked, all smooth, lithe muscle, and wore nothing but a small smile on his face.

"That summoning circle has a flaw," the man says, and Sirius stares at him in bewilderment. His heart is pounding in his chest, his pulse rocketing beneath his skin.

He chokes, "I didn't mean to summon you."

Sirius wasn't one to back down from a challenge or run from a fight. Truthfully, he's more likely to start them himself, and bloody win them too.

But demons are otherworldly, dark beyond comprehension. Who the fuck in his family had been trying to summon one?

And had they succeeded?

If they had, it was no wonder that they weren't around any long to clean up their mess.

He has no chance against a demon, not without it's true name, and he has no idea what this demon's name could be. He doesn't know anything about it at all.

He's fucked.

"I figured that out myself, or you'd already be dead," the man says, and then gets up, stretching his long limbs and cracking his neck.

Sirius can't help the way his eyes are drawn to his chest, muscular without bulk, and down his stomach, all soft skin, to reach his cock lying soft between his thighs.

His eyes snap back up. The demon is smirking at him.

"I won't kill you," he says. "But you did summon me here, accident or not. I'll need you to make it worth my while."

"What?" Sirius asks, but the answer is clear enough when a moment later, those vivid green eyes are there in front of him.

The demon is taller than him. Just slightly enough that Sirius has to look up.

An uncomfortable thought flitters through Sirius' mind just as the demon's mouth crashes against his, teeth biting at Sirius' lip and tongue sliding in.

The demon rather looks like James.

Sirius groans and pathetically, his knees go weak enough that he nearly falls, only caught and held up by the demon's strength. It's so messed up.

He kisses back, cursing himself all the while. Summoning a demon accidentally and what does he do? Remus will have a fucking conniption if he ever finds out the answer is _have sex_.

He pants into the kiss, a hand coming up to trail over all that pale, smooth skin. The demon doesn't have a belly button, a slight failure in his appearance. He probably took this body right out of Sirius' head, made himself look human.

Comfortable, trustworthy.

Not dangerous.

A **lie**.

Sirius is pushed to the floor, dust and scraps of paper and old fabric underneath him as the demon climbs on top of him, biting at his neck as he tears at Sirius' clothes, rutting against him, cock no longer soft, but hard and pulsing.

Sirius struggles to help get them off, and sighs in relief when he finally kicks off his trousers and his own hard, leaking cock has room to fill out, the cold air hitting him just before the demon wraps his hand around it, tugging roughly. Sirius groans a long, drawn out curse, eyes fluttering at the feel of it. 

"Tell me," the demon says, voice filled with a laugh, "how it feels."

"Good," Sirius admits, eyes opening to stare at the demon as he retreats slightly down the length of Sirius' body. He grins wickedly at Sirius as he lowers his mouth to Sirius cock, his long tongue flickering out to give a hot, wet lick.

Sirius' whole body jerks uncontrollably, and his heart thump thump thumps erratically in his chest at the sudden thought that a man--a human man--couldn't possibly have a tongue as long, as hot, as that.

The demon swallows him, sucking him into a wet, sucking heat, and Sirius blacks out when he comes. 

The room settles back into view a moment later. Sirius is still on the floor, his trousers around his feet, his robes shoved up over his chest. There's come dripping down his stomach--his or the demon's, he doesn't know.

The demon is kneeling by the gods awful summoning circle, touching the chalk delicately. His cock is soft again.

He looks up at Sirius. 

"Don't try this again. You're more likely to be killed if another came."

Sirius swallows and says, "Right."

Just before the smoke fills the room again and the demon--his temporary lover--disappears, Sirius calls out, "Do you have a name?"

It's foolish. Demon's don't give out their names, the things that hold power over them in a witch or wizard's hands.

But the demon smiles, even as the smoke curls around his feet.

"You can call me Harry," he says, green eyes shining dangerously in the dark. "I'll visit you again, Sirius."

Black smoke fills the room, and then sinks through the floor and it--and Harry--are gone.


End file.
